Stone Solid for Entire Life transcript
Announcer: “Today, on All-New Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers: an evil clawbster named Graggle-Skat, is turning all of Angel Grove stone solid.” Rita: “How do you Power Rangers like my stone statue collection? very soon, everybody’s gonna be just like they are.” Jason/Red Ranger: “That’s not gonna happen this time, Rita!” Billy/Blue Ranger: “And you and your gang aren’t gettin’ away with it!” Announcer: “It’s also another typical day when Kimberly is suddenly turned into a stone statue.” Graggle-Skat: “Now I got you.” Trini/Yellow Ranger: “We gotta get her to Dulcea, she’ll know what to do about it.” Dulcea: “This monster’s evil magic is very strong, the only way to destroy him is by breaking the curse.” Tommy: “Oh, I’ll destroy him alright, with my powerful moves and weapons.” Announcer: “Can the Power Rangers defeat Graggle-Skat? find out, on All-New Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers, next.” Prologue: The New Theme Tune Intro [All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Start-Up Music In Background] Rita: “So, Lord Zedd, what are we gonna do this time?” Lord Zedd: “I say, we conquer the universe.” Alpha 5: “Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, Rita and Lord Zedd are attacking the universe, I must send in the Power Rangers immediately!” Alpha 5 sends in Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini to the Power Chamber. In Background Go, go, Power Rangers Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott Go, go, Power Rangers RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston Go, go, Power Rangers Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor Go, go, Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Go, go, Power Rangers Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan Continues in Background Go, go, Power Rangers Jeff Garlin as Ernie Go, go, Power Rangers Bryan Cranston as Zordon (voice) Go, go, Power Rangers Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (voice) the Mighty Morphin’ Power Ranger''s '''Sarah Grey and Emily Maddison as Amanda and Rebecca and Jameson Moss and Joel Courtney as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: Outside the Angel Grove back alley/the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar A police officer is walking around the back alley, when suddenly, he sees a terrifying image. Graggle-Skat: “I can see you.” Police Officer: “No, stop, get away from me!” Graggle-Skat turns the police officer into a stone statue. Graggle-Skat: “You’re now stone solid like a rock.” Cut to the 6 Ranger Teens at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar……. Zack: “Oh yeah, super thrilling, the Zack man is in the house!” Ernie arrives with their mixed berry banana smoothie orders. Ernie: “Here you go, 6 mixed berry banana smoothies just the way you like them.” Tommy: “Thanks a bunch, Ernie, everything’s looking good around here.” Ernie: “Anytime, enjoy your summer vacation.” Ernie leaves to serve the other customers. Jason: “Hey, you guys, there’s been another attack, a local police officer got turned into a stone statue.” Billy: “Oh, really? let me see that newspaper.” Jason hands Billy the newspaper and Billy looks right at the front page article. Billy: “Oh my word, I don’t believe this.” Kimberly: “What’s happening, you guys?” Zack: “Everybody in Angel Grove is being turned into stone statues.” Trini: “Oh my gosh, this must be the work of 1 of Rita and Lord Zedd’s monsters.” Tommy: “We’d better go to the Power Chamber and tell Zordon and Alpha what just happened.” Zack: “Come on, let’s go.” The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves over to the Power Chamber The Power Chamber Jason: “Zordon, Alpha, we’re here.” Tommy: “We made it just in the nick of time.” Billy: “We wanna know the name of the giant monster that’s turnin’ everybody in Angel Grove into stone statues.” Alpha 5: “Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi, what a terrible situation!” Zordon: “Alpha, please locate the monster on the Viewing Globe.” Alpha 5: “Right on, you got it.” Alpha 5 turns on the viewing globe and notices that the monster is Graggle-Skat, who’s turning everybody in Angel Grove into stone statues. Zordon: “Do you fellow Rangers see the evil monster with the evil red eyes? that’s Graggle-Skat, a very powerful cockatrice, he’s 1 of Rita and Lord Zedd’s monsters, and if he catches 1 of you, you’ll be turned stone solid as a rock.” Jason: “Oh my gosh, Graggle-Skat, that’s it, that’s the monster that Rita and Lord Zedd created.” Zack: “We’d better get on down there to fight against him.” Kimberly: “Right, you guys.” Trini: “Let’s go.” Alpha 5: “Good luck, fellow Rangers, be very careful out there.” The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves into downtown Angel Grove and Rita’s telescope is watching them from nearby. Rita and Lord Zedd’s evil lair Rita: “Ah, just think, Zedd, 1 of the Power Rangers will be turned into a stone statue just like all of the other people in Angel Grove.” Lord Zedd: “You said it, Rita babe.” Goldar: “Graggle-Skat will become even more powerful than he is right now.” Finster: “And now, it’s time to create the Putty Patrol.” Mordant: “Oh, splendid, the Putty Patrol.” Squatt: “Good thinking.” Baboo: “Now you’re thinking what we’re thinking.” Rito Revolto: “To the clay oven we go.” Scorpina: “Right, let’s go.” The 9 super villains go right over to the clay oven, and Finster uses the molding trays to create the Putty Patrol, then they put them in the clay oven, and eventually, they come to life. Putty Patrol gang: Yawning Putty Patrol gang member 1: “Ladies and gentlemen, people of all ages, the Putty Patrol is back in town.” Goldar: “Yahoo!” Rita: “Yes, finally, now the Power Rangers are ready for another fighting match.” Finster: “So, Putty Patrol team, are you ready to go out there and fight?” Putty Patrol gang member 2: “Just as you wish, Finster.” Putty Patrol gang member 3: “We’ll show them what we’re really made of.” The 7 Putty Patrol gang members go on out to fight with the 6 Ranger Teens and head on downtown. Jason: “Okay, it’s silent, too silent.” Billy: “Wait, I think I hear somethin’ approachin’.” Kimberly: “Look, here comes the Putty Patrol!” Putty Patrol gang member 4: “Surprised to see all of us, Rangers?” Tommy: “We’re not here to see all of you guys!” Zack: “We’re here to stop you in your tracks!” Putty Patrol gang member 5: “Well then, if it’s a fight that you want,” Putty Patrol gang member 6: “Then it’s a fight that you’ll get.” Putty Patrol gang member 7: “You’d better think fast,” Putty Patrol gang member 1: “or this might-” Putty Patrol gang Members 2 and 3: “get loud.” Trini: “Not if we can help it.” The 6 Ranger Teens begin fighting against the 7 Putty Patrol gang members. Jason: “Hiyah, hiyah!” Billy: “Take this and that!” Kimberly: “Hiyah!” Trini: “Hiyah!” They all continue kung-FU karate kicking the 7 Putty Patrol gang members, ‘til they’re all knocked out. Tommy: “Hey, nice job, team.” Jason: “We’d better keep moving.” Billy: “Alright, you guys, it’s morphin’ time!” The morph sequence begins…. Tommy: “Dragonzord!” Zack: “Mastodon!” Kimberly: “Pterodactyl!” Billy: “Triceratops!” Trini: “Saber-tooth tiger!” Jason: “Tyrannosaurus!” The 6 Ranger Teens are now the 6 Power Rangers…… Tommy/Green Ranger: “Okay, everybody, let’s head on out.” Other 5 Power Rangers: “Right on!” The 6 Power Rangers head on out on their Power-Jets. Fade to another black screen…… Disney Channel Announcer: “Don’t go away, ‘cause All-New Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers, will be right back, right after this commercial break.” Commercial Break number 1: Disney Channel Announcer: “And now, back to All-New Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers, right here, on Disney Channel.” Downtown Angel Grove Billy/Blue Ranger: “So, Zack, what did you say to them?” Zack/Black Ranger: “I didn’t say anything to them, Billy.” Tommy/Green Ranger: “Hey, Jason, what are those things down there?” Jason/Red Ranger: “I don’t know, Tommy, we’d better go down there and look at them.” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “Right.” Trini/Yellow Ranger: “Let’s go down there.” The 6 Power Rangers land right in the middle of the city town and notice the stone solid victims. Billy/Blue Ranger: “Oh man, we’re too late, it’s already been here.” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “Whoa, that’s just stone cold.” Rita: “How do you Power Rangers like my stone statue collection? very soon, everybody’s gonna be just like they are.” Jason/Red Ranger: “That’s not gonna happen this time, Rita!” Billy/Blue Ranger: “And you and your gang aren’t gettin’ away with it!” Rita: “Very well then.” Lord Zedd: “Graggle-Skat, turn them into stone statues.” Graggle-Skat: “You got it.” Graggle-Skat uses his petrifying powers, but the 6 Power Rangers duck down and take cover from it. Graggle-Skat: “Oh rats, I guess I’ll try again later on.” Tommy/Green Ranger: “We can’t let him get away, you guys, we’ve gotta try to fight against him.” The 6 Power Rangers begin fighting against Graggle-Skat with their Power Swords and weapons. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!” Trini/Yellow Ranger: “Blade Heater!” They continue fighting against Graggle-Skat, but he’s very strong and powerful. Fade to another black screen……. Kimberly is walking around with Fred Kelman, who’s now 31 years old. Kimberly: “So, Fred, how are things going lately?” Fred: “Oh, pretty good so far.” Kimberly: “That’s good.” Screaming In Fear Bulk and Skull: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Kimberly: “Bulk, Skull, what is it? what’s happening?” Bulk: “Graggle-Skat!” Skull: “He’s after all of us!” Bulk: “And I think he’s about to turn all of us into-” Bulk and Skull: “Stone Statues!” Bulk and Skull: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Graggle-Skat: “I can still see all of you.” Graggle-Skat turns Bulk and Skull into stone statues, then writes a real big note that says, “Citizens of Angel Grove, listen to me, this is Farkas Bulkmeyer.” “And this is Eugene Skullovich.” “An evil monster named Graggle-Skat has turned all of us into stone statues.” “That’s exactly right.” Kimberly: “Hurry, Fred, get outta here, run away!” Fred runs away from Graggle-Skat, very far away. Kimberly is about to do some attack moves, but she’s suddenly turned into a stone statue by Graggle-Skat. Jason/Red Ranger: “Hey, that sounds just like Kimberly, let’s go.” The 5 Power Rangers rush over to Kimberly’s stone solid body. Tommy/Green Ranger: “Kimberly!” Rita: “Oh, what hard luck.” Tommy/Green Ranger: “Oh my word.” Rita: “Well, what an unusual situation.” Zack/Black Ranger: “Rita, you no good witch, you’re gonna pay for that!” Rita: “Well, too bad, they’ll be that way for a very long time.” Trini/Yellow Ranger: “We’ve gotta get her to Dulcea, she’ll know what to do about it.” Dulcea’s magic lair Dulcea: “Alakazam, Alakazooey.” Dulcea: “It’s no use, this monster’s evil magic is very strong, the only way to destroy him is by breaking the curse.” Tommy: “Oh, I’ll destroy him alright, with my powerful moves and weapons.” Zack: “How are we gonna break the curse, Dulcea?” Dulcea: “The only thing that can help break this curse is by using the crystal mirror, and it can shine the light on the monster’s evil magic, and turn himself into a stone statue.” Trini: “Hey, that’s not a bad idea.” Jason: “Come on, you guys.” Billy: “Let’s go get that crystal mirror and put it where Graggle-Skat can see it.” Tommy: “Right let’s go, there’s no time to waste, I’m not giving up, Kimberly’s my good friend and 1 true love, and I can’t stand to see her looking stone solid for a very long time.” Zack: “And we’ll do it for Bulk and Skull and Ernie as well too.” The 5 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the distant planet, Crystal Cove. Crystal Cove Jason: “Hey, look at all of those crystal gems.” Billy: “Now I wonder where the crystal mirror is.” Trini: “We need to keep looking, you guys, we can’t keep Ernie, Kimberly, Bulk and Skull waiting much longer.” The 5 Ranger Teens walk around, ‘til Zack notices something very peculiar: the crystal mirror. Zack: “Hey, Jason, Tommy, Trini, guys, look over there!” Billy: “What is it, Zack?” Tommy: “What did you find?” Zack: “I found the crystal mirror.” Jason: “Alright, now we can take it and get outta here.” Jason uses a shrink-ray gun on the crystal mirror, then shrinks it right down to the size of an action figure. The 5 Ranger Teens teleport themselves back to downtown Angel Grove. Back in downtown Angel Grove Tommy/Green Ranger: “Okay, it’s getting kind of fishy around here.” Graggle-Skat: (off screen) “Here I come, Power Rangers.” Zack/Black Ranger: “Here he comes, now’s our chance!” Billy/Blue Ranger: “Right, Zack, you got it!” Jason/Red Ranger puts the crystal mirror right down in the middle part of the street, and Graggle-Skat comes right by it. Trini/Yellow Ranger: “Okay, wait for it.” Billy/Blue Ranger: “Now!” The bright sunlight hits the reflecting part of the crystal mirror, then hits Graggle-Skat, which turns him into a stone statue. Jason/Red Ranger: “Alright, we did it!” Billy/Blue Ranger: “Let’s hope this works.” Suddenly, the curse begins breaking away, and Ernie, Kimberly, Bulk and Skull along with the other Angel Grove citizens, are no longer stone statues. Dulcea: “The curse has been broken, now, Kimberly, you can go on out there to defeat Graggle-Skat.” Kimberly: “Okay, thanks a bunch.” Kimberly teleports herself over to downtown Angel Grove, then morphs into the Pink Ranger again. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “Hey, you guys, I’m back, and I’m ready to help defeat Graggle-Skat.” Jason/Red Ranger: “Good, now it’s time to summon up the Dino Rescue Zords.” The 6 Power Rangers summon up the Dino Rescue Zords, and Jason takes control of the Tyrannosaurus Zord, Billy takes control of the Triceratops Zord, Tommy takes control of the Dragonzord, Zack takes control of the Mastodon Zord, Kimberly takes control of the Pterodactyl Zord and Trini takes control of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord, then they all drive out into battle. Tommy/Green Ranger: “All systems acquired, target locked on.” Jason/Red Ranger: “We’re ready to take him down.” Zack/Black Ranger: “Look, there he is!” Trini/Yellow Ranger: “There’s Graggle-Skat!” Billy/Blue Ranger: “Let’s get him, team!” The 6 Power Rangers, who are inside the 6 Dino Rescue Zords, go off to fight against Graggle-Skat. Graggle-Skat: “So, the Power Rangers are fighting against me, how convenient.” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “That’s exactly right, Graggle-Skat!” Zack/Black Ranger: “And you’re not getting away with it!” Jason/Red Ranger: “Tyrannosaurus fire shoot!” Jason/Red Ranger shoots fire lasers from the Tyrannosaurus Zord’s mouth, but Graggle-Skat ducks down from it. Billy/Blue Ranger tries using the Triceratops Zord’s powers on Graggle-Skat, but Graggle-Skat ducks down from it as well. Tommy/Green Ranger: “He’s too powerful, we need Super Rescue Megazord power right now.” Trini/Yellow Ranger: “Right, let’s do it.” All 6 Power Rangers: “Super Rescue Megazord, power up!” The Triceratops Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s left leg, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s right leg, the Tyrannosaurus Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s torso, the Pterodactyl Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s chest plate, and the Mastodon Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s arms and hands. Tommy/Green Ranger: “Dragonzord locked on, we’re ready to take him down.” The Super Rescue Megazord’s head shows up and the Super Rescue Megazord is now complete. Jason/Red Ranger: “Alright, gang, let’s take him down and get rid of him!” The 6 Power Rangers begin taking control of the Super Rescue Megazord, and the scene goes to a Power Sword fight between the Super Rescue Megazord and Graggle-Skat. Graggle-Skat: “You’ll never escape me alive.” Kimberly/Pink Ranger: “You’re the 1 who’s going down!” The 6 Power Rangers inside the Super Rescue Megazord, continue fighting against Graggle-Skat, ‘til they reach a stopping point and the final power blast blows Graggle-Skat away, ‘til he’s finally destroyed for good. Billy/Blue Ranger: “Alright, yahoo!” Jason/Red Ranger: “We finally defeated him!” Zack/Black Ranger: “Graggle-Skat is no longer in Angel Grove!” Tommy/Green Ranger: “Right, you guys, let’s go back to the Power Chamber and tell Zordon and Alpha that Graggle-Skat is gone for good.” Fade to another black screen……… Rita and Lord Zedd’s evil lair again Rita: “Oh dang blast it, I can’t believe those Power Rangers fell for it again!” Lord Zedd: “Oh, peanut brittle!” Finster: “Oh well, we lose more giant monsters that way.” Rita: “Not right now, Finster, I got a disturbing headache!” Scene 2: Back in the Power Chamber again Kimberly: “Hey, we’re back.” Trini: “And we defeated Graggle-Skat.” Alpha 5: “Nice work, fellow Rangers, Graggle-Skat is no more.” Zordon: “Congratulations, fellow Rangers, you’ve defeated Graggle-Skat with the final power blast.” Jason: “Thanks a bunch, you guys, you can always count on all of us whenever there’s a sense of danger outside.” Billy: “So, what do we do right now?” Zordon: “You can go back to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar and chill out there.” Zack: “Thanks a bunch.” The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves from the power chamber back to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. Scene 3: Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Bulk: “Man, I don’t believe this.” Skull: “Me neither.” Bulk: “That Graggle-Skat had all of us completely surrounded when he turned all of us into stone statues.” Cut back to the 6 Ranger Teens at their dining table……. Jason: “Wow, everything’s looking good around here.” Billy: “No stone solid people to get all of us worried about.” Ernie walks right over to their dining table. Ernie: “Hey, you guys, thanks for breaking that nasty curse away, you really saved our entire lives.” Tommy: “You’re welcome, Ernie.” Zack: “It’ s always our pleasure to save the universe.” Other 5 Ranger Teens: A Bit Fade to another black screen…… The black screen reads In Memoriam: Bob Papenbrook (1955-2006), Machiko Soga (1938-2006), Richard Genelle (1961-2008), Richard Rabago (1943-2012) and Maurice Mendoza (1974-2013). End Production Credits Cast Members Credits '''''Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger Jeff Garlin as Ernie Jameson Moss as Bulk Joel Courtney as Skull Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa Emma Watson as Dulcea Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa '' ''Meryl Streep as Scorpina '' Voice Cast Members Credits ''Bryan Cranston as Zordon (face and voice) Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (suit actor) Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd (costume and voice) '' ''Zach Galifianakis as Finster (costume and voice) Mr. T as Goldar (costume and voice) Simon Helberg as Mordant (costume and voice) Jim Parsons as Squatt (costume and voice) Jack Black as Baboo (costume and voice) Richard Kind as Rito Revolto (costume and voice) Jim Cummings as Graggle-Skat (voice) Rob Pauslen as Putty Patrol gang member 1 (voice) Frank Welker as Putty Patrol gang member 2 (voice) Jason Marsden as Putty Patrol gang member 3 (voice) '' ''Maurice LaMarche as Putty Patrol gang member 4 (voice) Harry Shearer as Putty Patrol gang member 5 (voice) Hank Azaria as Putty Patrol gang member 6 (voice) Dan Castellaneta as Putty Patrol gang member 7 (voice) Category:All-New MIghty Morphin' Power Rangers season 1 transcripts